


Abandonado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Family, Gen, Guilt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Deixar Grimmauld Place tinha sido mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado.





	Abandonado

**Abandonado**

Estava frio. Era uma sensação nova, a de sentar no Hogwarts Express, deslizando rapidamente nos carris gelados.

O trem estava mergulhado no branco mais puro da neve, e Harry não conseguia a evitar de olhar a paisagem atrás do vidro.

Deixar Grimmauld Place tinha sido mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado. Ele tinha a sensação de que abandonar Sirius, a sós naquela casa enormemente vazia, fosse profundamente errado, mesmo que ele não podia saber porque.

O padrinho necessitava duma família, tal como ele.

E a única família de Sirius, naquele momento estava mergulhada na neve.

Estava a sair. 


End file.
